This invention relates generally to tools and, more particularly, to a tool for removing a shim from a stage 2 fan blade for an aircraft engine rotor.
Gas turbine engines typically include a multistage axial flow high pressure compressor which supplies high pressure air to a combustor, and a high pressure turbine downstream from the combustor. The compressor and turbine include multiple stages, and each stage includes a stationary member referred to as a stator and a rotational member referred to as a rotor.
A xe2x80x9cstage 2xe2x80x9d turbine stage includes a plurality of fan blades attached to, and extending radially from, a fan disk. Each blade includes an airfoil and a dovetail that fits into a dovetail slot on a circumference of the fan disk. Dovetail shims are used to provide a proper fit between each dovetail and dovetail slot. The airfoils extend from the dovetail slots in a radial direction with respect to a center axis of the turbine engine, and define a flowpath for combustion gases.
During maintenance and repair, removing a dovetail shim from a stage 2 fan blade is difficult. Because of the shape of the dovetail, conventional tools are illequipped for the removal of dovetail shims. Thus, removing a shim from a dovetail is often difficult and time consuming.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an inexpensive tool that facilitates the quick and easy removal of dovetail shims from stage 2 fan blades without damaging the dovetails.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a tool for removing a dovetail shim from a rotor fan disk blade includes a clip and a handle. The clip includes a base and opposing sides extending from the base. A release edge is located at an end of one side and is configured to be located between the dovetail and the shim. The handle is configured to be located between the opposing sides of the clip and cooperates with the release edge to remove a dovetail shim from a dovetail when the handle and the clip are rotated together about an axis of the handle.
More specifically, the wood handle has a longitudinal axis and a substantially square cross sectional shape. The handle is inserted between the opposing sides of the clip and extends from the clip so that the longitudinal axis of the handle is substantially parallel to the longitudinal axes of the clip sides. The tool is located so that the release edge is engaged with a lip of a dovetail shim, and the handle contacts the exterior surface of the shim. When the handle and clip are rotated about the axis of the handle. The release edge separates the shim lip from the dovetail, and the handle applies a frictional force to the exterior of the shim that facilitates removal of the shim without damaging the dovetail.